


Bam went my heart

by Ashamelessfan16



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce is 18, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jeremiah is 21, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashamelessfan16/pseuds/Ashamelessfan16
Summary: Bruce invited Jeremiah to stay at his home after the death of Jerome.Will a romance like no other flourish from the pain?
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Bam went my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> In this fanfic, Jeremiah has not been infected with the insanity gas, just wanted to let you know before you start reading.  
> I really hope you enjoy. :)

Jeremiah stared at the ground with tears in his eyes, unable to look at the car that Jerome was laid on anymore. Not being able to bear the pain anymore. He just wanted to go home, to his bed, where he can drink whiskey and continue to design and improve the plans to the generators until the pain goes away. He knows it is an unhealthy habit but it worked for him. As he went to walk away, he felt a cold hand grip his wrist, preventing him from going any further. He turned around, about to tell whoever was holding his wrist to go away. But to his surprise Bruce was standing there, still holding his wrist, with a sympathetic look on his face, gazing at him  
“Jeremiah, are you just going home to your bunker?” Bruce cautiously questioned, not wanting to upset him or scare him off. But in that moment, as he stared at the man in front of him, all he could think about was how gorgeous he is. His red hair that was disheveled due to the wind, his green eyes that gleamed from the tears, his lips that were slightly chapped, beside, most people would have thought that Jeremiah looked a mess but not Bruce, he thought the other man looked beautiful.  
“Well yes, I suppose I will just be going home and working on the plans for my generators, Ecco has gone away for a while to go and see her mother, so I can catch up on work that needs to be done. Why do you ask?” Jeremiah replied, curious as to why Bruce was asking, no one has ever cared enough to ask what he was doing. Ecco occasionally asks but their friendship was never like that, she usually does not like to show her emotions, she likes to throw herself into her work.  
“You should not be alone at a time like this, you can stay at Wayne Manor if you wish to.” Bruce urged. He hated the thought of Jeremiah being alone so soon after his brother died, he remembers the pain from so long ago, shaking the memory from his head, focusing on Jeremiah and his grief instead of his own.  
“Thank you Bruce, I will accept your kind offer.” Jeremiah tearfully accepted, genuinely grateful for the invitation. Yet he was surprised by the offer, no one has ever been so kind to him.  
“Let's find Alfred and get home.” Bruce stated, guiding Jeremiah down the street, towards the limo that Alfred was sat in.  
“Oh hello Master Bruce, Mister Valeska.” Alfred greeted, turning around in the driver's seat as the two got into the limo, Continuing with “may I ask where we are taking Mister Valeska this evening, his bunker I presume?”  
“I have invited Jeremiah to stay with us for as long as he needs, so we shall be going straight back to Wayne Manor please Alfred.” Bruce replied, ready to defend his decision if needed.  
“Very well Master B, home it is then.” Alfred acknowledged, deciding not to argue with Bruce on this matter, he supposes it can’t hurt, Jeremiah seems to be nothing like that psychopath brother of his. Alfred realised that Bruce must have remembered the pain of losing his parents, and did not want Jeremiah to be alone during his grief, this made Alfred so proud of Bruce, and the thoughtful man he has become. And with that he drove off.  
🞙🞙🞙  
“I shall go and make up a guest bedroom for Mister Valeska” Alfred announced as the trio walked through the front doors to the manor, splitting off to walk up the stairs towards the bedroom he had decided on. Jeremiah was in awe just by looking at the details engraved into the wood around the huge set of wooden double doors, ‘oh i would have loved to meet the designers and architects who designed this place.’ Jeremiah thought to himself, he loved everything to do with engineering and architecture, it was something that always fascinated him.  
“You have a lovely home, it is beautiful.” Jeremiah whispered, still in awe.  
“Thank you Jeremiah, my parents hired architects to design it. I will have to show you the original blueprints and plans sometime, I believe you would find them interesting.” Bruce explained. “Oh I forgot to ask, would you like anything to eat or drink? You must be starving” Bruce exclaimed, he was so shocked at himself at the fact that he forgot to ask, he felt so rude and he did not want to appear that way, especially in front of Jeremiah.  
“Oh..um.. Yes I could eat, thank you.” Jeremiah responded, his stomach growling at the thought of food, ‘I haven’t eaten since breakfast, I should probably try to eat something’ he thought to himself, he needed to keep his strength up.  
Bruce led Jeremiah through to the study, the fire in the fireplace causing a warm glow to light up the room. Bruce sat Jeremiah down on the large brown leather couch, putting a cushion behind his back, helping him to get comfortable. “You stay sitting here, there is a blanket over the back of the couch if you're chilly. I will go make us up something to eat and drink. Shout for me if you need anything, I will be right down the hall.” Bruce told Jeremiah laying a hand softly on his shoulder before walking out to go to the kitchen.  
The green was brewing in the cups as the pasta was boiling on the stove. Bruce remembers his parents always saying green tea is the best thing to offer someone when they are dealing with grief, it helps calm them down. And at this point all he wanted was to take Jeremiah's pain away, oh how he remembers the pain of his parents' deaths, and he absolutely would not wish that level of pain on his worst enemy. Seeing Jeremiah in pain, caused him pain, he had no idea why but it just did.  
The sound of the timer on his phone chimed, snapping Bruce out of his thoughts. He started plating up the food, placing the plates, cutlery and cups on the trays.  
“I know it's not much but I made pasta with sauce, and green tea, my parents always said green tea helps when someone's grieving, well I hope it helps you.” Bruce spoke as he placed the tray down on Jeremiah's lap, hesitantly sitting down next to him, silently hoping Jeremiah is ok with him being this close to him.  
Their knees bumped together as they sat there together in a comfortable silence, soft music playing in the background, with the glow of the fire, it set a very romantic atmosphere. But Bruce could not think of that at this moment. He just needed to comfort Jeremiah. Looking over at the clock, he realised it was almost 1 o’clock in the morning, suddenly feeling exhausted.  
“Jeremiah?” Bruce asked softly, not wanting to startle the other as they have been sat in silence.  
“Yes Bruce” Jeremiah whispered his response, slowly being pulled from his train of thought. He was thinking about his childhood, before he left. With Jerome, there were good times, where they were proper brothers, they used to play out in the sun, pull pranks on the other members of the circus. But when things were bad, it was horrifying, he remembers the times when he was hiding in their shared closet, scared Jerome would find and hurt him. Jerome loved to cause him pain, he often wondered why his twin would threaten him, after every argument they had, he knew that he would be hurt by Jerome. The threats and the beatings never ended until Jerome got bored.  
“We should probably head up to bed, let's go and find the room Alfred has made up for you.” Bruce replied, pulling out his phone to check if he had any messages. Surprised to see that had one from Alfred, he was worried that something may have happened or that something was wrong so he quickly opened it

Alfred to Bruce  
Alfred: I have made up the guest bedroom that is next to yours, there are spare pyjamas folded on the bed, and toiletries in the bathroom for Mister Valeska. I will be heading off to bed now, Goodnight Master Bruce.  
Bruce: thank you. Goodnight Alfred. 

He gently took Jeremiah's much larger hand in his own, he led him out of the study, up more flights of stairs, down long hallways, until they reached 2 sets of doors. “My bedroom is the one on the left, yours is on the right. If you need anything you can always shout for me or come into my room.” Bruce explained, before hesitantly adding “I am always here for you, whatever you need, you can count on me.”  
“Thank you Bruce, that means a lot” Jeremiah answered before, much to Bruce's surprise pulling him in for a tight hug. The hug sent a spark through both of their bodies, neither wishing to let go, nor wanting the feeling to end.  
Bruce buried his face in Jeremiah's neck, inhaling his scent. He smelt like burnt caramel, vanilla and a slight hint of whisky, it could only be described as uniquely Jeremiah. Bruce could tell that he could become addicted to the scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> i hope you enjoyed this, feel free to leave constructive criticism or a nice comment :)  
> see you in the next chapter!


End file.
